


Chrysalis

by titaniaeli



Series: bad children of the revolution [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hidden Relationship(s), M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: In another lifetime, he would beg and plead and demand for Katniss to come back home to him no matter what. But in this lifetime, with his hands trembling around Peeta’s soft, pale cheeks and the latter’s hands tight around his waist the only thing holding him up from breaking, he begged just once, that the odds would be on his side.“The both of you have to come back to me.”He cannot bear losing both of the people he loved.





	

When Katniss volunteered for her sister, it took everything in him not to scream in denial. Instead, he caught Prim around her waist and held her back, refusing to let go even as she shrieked and protested and beat at his shoulder. And then Peeta’s name was reaped, and his mind went blank. The rest of the reaping continued with Prim sobbing in the crook of his neck, while he moved on autopilot.

After the reaping, he waited anxiously for the Mellark and Everdeen families to finish speaking with their children. When Mrs. Mellark exited the room and gave him a suspicious look for lingering outside, he met her stare with a defiant glare. The moment they were gone, he rushed into the room.

Peeta’s head snapped up, and his crushed expression smoothed away into a look of desperation. They met halfway, Gale gripping the younger boy’s face in his hands – trying to memorize every inch of those wide blue eyes and pale cheeks.

“Peeta,” He breathed the other boy’s name like a prayer. “Promise me you’ll come back to me. Team up with Katniss. Protect each other. You – you have your strength. You can use it to your advantage.”

Working in a bakery had given Peeta great upper body strength, and in an upfront brawl, even Gale does not know if he could stand a chance against the blonde.

“Gale, Gale, _breathe_.” Peeta insisted. “You know we can’t _both_ come back. Only one of us and it’s definitely not me.”

“Bullshit.” He spat.

In another lifetime, he would beg and plead and demand for Katniss to come back home to him no matter what. But in this lifetime, with his hands trembling around Peeta’s soft, pale cheeks and the latter’s hands tight around his waist the only thing holding him up from breaking, he begged just once, that the odds would be on his side.

“The both of you have to come back to me.”

He cannot bear losing both of the people he loved.

“Gale...” Peeta’s eyes were sad, as if his fate was already decided and Gale was just trying to raise his hopes. His anger flared, hot and sharp, and he leaned down to kiss Peeta fiercely.

The blonde met his kiss enthusiastically, gripping his waist tight enough to hurt and leave behind bruises. He savored the slight pain, because it might be the last time he would ever feel Peeta’s touch again.

* * *

 

Katniss and his last meeting before she left for the Capitol were filled with far less words. The moment the door shut behind him, she was in his arms, tugging his head down and crushing their lips together desperately.

He tasted blood as her teeth snag against his lips, but he ignored the coppery taste. When he finally managed to pull himself away, his eyes was wet and she was breathing erratically in the tiny space between them.

“I’m going to do whatever it takes to make sure Peeta comes home.” She whispered angrily.

“ _Both of you_.” He retorted insistently. He saw the same sympathizing look on Katniss’s face and felt another surge of annoyance. He knew he was being irrational, but the thought of losing any one of them was intolerable.

He should have volunteered for Peeta. He knew how to hunt, how to survive. With Katniss, they would be unstoppable. And when it comes down to both of them, Gale would make sure Katniss returned home to Peeta and her family.

But he had _promised_. If either one of them was reaped, they would look after the other’s family.

He felt the bitter tang of failure and fear and guilt in his tongue. Only the threat of worrying Katniss before she leaves kept his tears from falling.

* * *

 

As the train left District 12, a yawning chasm seemed to open up in his chest. He wished it was all just a bad dream. Terror and anger warred against each other, even as he fought to regain his composure and pretend he was fine in front of his family.

No one other than Katniss’s sister knew of the trio’s relationship, and he didn’t want anyone to find out in such circumstances.

He felt a small hand slipped into his, and he looked down to see Prim watching him sadly. Out of all the people he knew, she’s the only one who would understand the heartbreak in his eyes.

He squeezed back tightly, wishing that he has her strength. For all the calmness he’s portraying, he felt like he was going to shatter any moment.

Prim leaned against his body, small and frail but warm. She does not promise him anything. The last thing he wanted to hear was assurances. Only one of his partners might be returning, and he hated himself because he doesn’t know who he’d choose.

The only thing he could do now was wait.

* * *

 

Waiting, he soon realized, was torturous. He has never been someone content to stand at the sidelines and _not_ do anything. He watched as Katniss and Peeta burst into literal fire in their chariot, beautiful, dangerous, memorizing.

With their astonishing appearance, they clearly stole the limelight with their fiery outfits. It was the first time in decades that District 12 has captured the Capitol’s attention. Perhaps they might get enough sponsors to give them a chance.

Prim’s hand tightened around his and she looked up at him with a watery smile and hopeful eyes. He prayed that the light never vanished from little Prim’s eyes.

When the results from the private sessions came out, he felt a sense of unease when Katniss scored an 11 and Peeta an 8. No District 12 tributes have scored so high since... forever. Gale certainly does not remember any past tribute of his District getting more than a 6 before. Haymitch might have gotten a high score, but the Victor’s Games happened before Gale was even born.

The interviews were awkward in the beginning for Katniss. She clearly hated being put in the spotlight, but Caesar was great in making her relaxed. When she stood up and flames licked around her feet, drawing cheers and applauses of awe from the audience, he couldn’t help but secretly cheered for her as well. When Peeta appeared next, Gale was at the edge of his seat.

Despite her surliness and bad temper, Katniss was still charismatic in a way. She drew attention to her easily, like a moth to a flame, with her fire and determination and sarcasm. But Peeta was a natural charmer, eloquent with words and sharp in wit. Caesar clearly enjoyed the interview, his laughter genuine.

The lightness in the conversation seemed to veer as Caesar curiously asked if Peeta has a girlfriend back home. Gale held his breath as he watched Peeta hesitated on the screen, before the blonde seemed to steel himself and nodded.

“Oho? Handsome lad like you, that must be some special girl indeed!” Caesar clapped his hands in delight. “Come on, what’s her name?”

“Well... they’re certainly special indeed.” Peeta smiled secretly, almost as if he’s amused at an inside joke. “Anyway, I’ve a crush on her since I was a young boy... and we’ve only been together quite recently.”

Murmurs and wistful sighs from the crowd. They were lapping up the love story that Peeta was feeding them.

“So this gives you more motivation to go home to her, isn’t it?” Caesar smiled encouragingly.

Gale swallowed as Peeta’s plan slowly unfolded with success.

“I don’t think it’s going to work like that.” Peeta smiled, shaking his head. “Winning won’t help my case here.”

“Why ever not?” The host asked, confused.

Peeta blushed bright red, but his eyes were firm and unwavering as he looked up and stared at the cameras.

“Because she came here with me.” His voice was soft and steady, but it echoed in Gale’s ears. He slumped in his seat, not sure if he wanted to throttle Peeta, or praised him for that plan. Playing up the lovers’ angle would keep Katniss safe.

He has a sneaking suspicion that Katniss was kept out of the plan, and that she’s going to be handling the throttling part on her own. She has never enjoyed unexpected surprises.

He looked down to see Hazelle squeezing his arm and giving him a concerned look. She knew of his longtime fancy to his childhood friend, but she obviously doesn’t know that Katniss reciprocated. Or that he was in a relationship with Peeta as well.

It wasn’t the right time to tell her, so he merely gave her a weak smile in response and told her not to worry.

* * *

 

He had thought that he had enough surprises from Katniss and Peeta. Especially when Peeta joined the Career pack and stubborn, _willful_ Katniss ran straight for the Cornucopia.

He hasn’t realized he stopped breathing until Prim poked him hard. His breath shuddered through his body, fear and agitation making his vision blurry, and he slowly released her trapped hand with an apologetic whisper.

“They’ll be fine.” Prim said quietly.

He nodded silently, fearing that if opened his mouth and speak, his voice would crack pitifully.

Fortunately, Katniss managed to escape unscathed. He didn’t know who to be scared for; Peeta, surrounded by Careers on all sides, in danger of being stabbed in the back any minute. Katniss, alone in the forest, dying of thirst and _then_ nearly dying of fire. He swore violently under his breath, knowing that the wall of fire was probably set up just for the Girl on Fire.

She seemed to attract danger like a magnet, but she was a survivor. He has faith in her, even if the faith was severely tested when she was stung by tracker jackers and started to hallucinate.

“Christ, Katniss.” He muttered. The sun was scorching in the Square, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he kept his eyes fixed on the screen. Everyone in District 12 was watching with bated breath.

“Drink some water.” Prim sat back down beside him, pushing a cup of water in his hands. He wanted to protest, but he found his willpower lacking quite recently. He numbly brought the cup to his lips, soothing his parched throat.

He looked back up just to see the little girl from District 11 saved Katniss. She reminded him painfully of Prim, but smaller in size, black curls around her heart-shaped face. Too innocent, too _young_.

Katniss would try to save her.

When Rue died, he doesn’t know if he wanted to cry in relief or anger. And he hated himself for that.

* * *

 

The Capitol came milling into District 12 when Katniss and Peeta became the remaining eight tributes alive. Gale’s first reaction was to hide. He never wanted to be on television, to be interviewed or forced to speak about his relationship to Katniss. Knowing that _everyone_ in Panem was watching him live made him felt nauseated, and he sounded even more curt than usual.

He could _feel_ the greedy eyes as they watched him. He knew he was attractive, with his dark hair and grey eyes and lean build. Hunting had made him strong and lithe, unlike the other malnourished children from Seam. Even though he was still on the skinny side, forced to starve at times for the sake of his siblings, he wasn’t as bony or scrawny.

The Capitol host that had come along with the filming crew seemed to notice that as well, as she stared at him hungrily like a piece of meat. Her constant remarks about his looks were demeaning, until even Hazelle was starting to lose her patience. It was one thing to hear himself being objectified by a stranger, it’s another when his mother has to hear it.

Being forced to pretend to be Katniss’s cousin made him gritted his teeth and bore it, even though he wanted to rage. If people found out about his actual relationship with Katniss _and_ Peeta... well, it was uncommon enough for a Seam girl and a Merchant boy to get together in District 12, much less a relationship with three people.

So he kept his mouth shut and claimed he was just Katniss’s cousin.

If he could keep them safe pretending he was simply family, then he would do it no matter how much it hurts.

* * *

 

When the first rule change was announced, he thought that the gods up there have finally heard his prayers. For a fleeting moment, the hope had him soaring high with joy, floating in midair. There was a _chance_. He could have both of them back.

But then he was sent crashing back down from the sudden rule change again, forcing Katniss and Peeta to pit against each other.

The Square was deathly silent as they watched the two on screen. Peeta’s leg was bleeding profusely. Katniss was aiming an arrow at him, but her hands were trembling and she was crying.

“No!” He yelled as she tossed her bow aside and fished out a handful of nightlock berries from her pocket.

  _You promised!_ He was screaming hysterically in his mind. The both of them had promised to bring each other home, even if it’s not both of them, and now they were threatening to commit suicide. Losing one of them would break him, but losing both would kill him. He felt a stab of betrayal, tears of bitterness welling to his eyes. Hazalle grabbed him to keep him calm, and even though he tried to push his mother away, his attempts were half-hearted.

Just as they were about to swallow the berries, the announcement was made in panic, signaling the end of the Hunger Games.

Gale sagged in his mother’s arms, his legs suddenly going weak. He crumbled to the ground, trembling with a mixture of relief, fury and betrayal.

They won.

Katniss and Peeta were coming home.

* * *

 

He had to resist running up to the newest Victors as they stepped off the train. They both looked exhausted and careworn, and skinnier than Gale remembered they had been before the Games. Prim left his side, jumping into Katniss’s opened arms. He lingered behind their families, knowing that if he got near enough to hug them, he might not let go.

And Gale knew the games, even if he wasn’t familiar with them. But he knew one thing, and that was there were cameras everywhere.

So he waited until the new Victors were settled down and the Capitol crew has finally left. He snuck into the Victors’ Village and headed to the one house where Katniss had picked to move into.

Boxes were strewn in the hallway, still unopened. He could hear Peeta’s footsteps above him, and he stifled a smile. Even if Peeta had just survived the Games, he would never learn how to walk quietly. He made his way upstairs, passing Prim’s room and checked that Katniss’s mother, Aster Everdeen, was fast asleep before entering Katniss’s room. The door was already unlocked, and the two Victors were clearly expecting him.

The three of them stared at each other for a disbelieving moment. Gale wasn’t sure who moved first, but in the next blink, he found himself in their arms.

It was a harrowing week filled with sleepless nights and fear. Adrenaline had kept him awake for the last few days, but now he could feel himself crashing.

“You’re back.” He whispered, still in a state of numbness and doubt. One minute he was hugging them tightly, the next he was on the floor trembling like a child.

Katniss immediately curled in his lap, head tucked under his chin, murmuring apologies against his chest. Peeta was much more sensible, had carefully arranged and nudged them both towards the soft carpet and tucked them in his arms. The bed was still bare and dusty, so they fell asleep twined around each other on the carpet.

 


End file.
